legendsoftalnerefandomcom-20200214-history
Orcish Lore
Orc Sub-races HOW THEY CAME TO BE The Orcs settled on Tamora in the year 1162. Although “settle” is very loosely used, “crashed” is more or less what happened. The Orcs were lead by an Orkaei or Ork, by the name of Krekruk bo-Vaak. Bo-Vaak and his team that consisted of mostly Orkaei and a few Goblins were searching for lands to conquer. They came across Galnuog. Bo-Vaak was overjoyed at the sight that he drove right into the shore, severely damaging the ship. At the moment of impact the Orcs on board began to cheer and laugh, they got off the ship and set up a small camp. The Orcs rested there for a few days, before going out to ‘klomp’ or destroy, as they like to say. For a while, the orcs didn’t find anything, simply more and more land. They claimed more and more of it as possible, and eventually came across the Dwarves. The time of the first Orcish contact was in 1219, one year before the Galora War. Nontraditional to Orcish culture, the Orcs had little to no to do with the War, a few helped the dwarves but other than that the Orcs kept to themselves, unsure what to do. After the war, and the crowning of Emperor Dyell I, the Orcs were moved to a desert area, under the order of the Emperor. At first they were angered by this news, but once the Emperor said they could claim any area around the desert ares, they agreed. They called the desert city ‘Mordrun’ or ‘Tough’ in their language, and made it the Orcish capital. They fought for position of Sultan, or King of the Orcs, and eventually an Orkaei by the name of Gerdul kro-Nelkrog got the position, he still remains Sultan to this day. Along Mordun, various sights can be found--including the Great Sandstone Mine, the Pikes, and other traditions of value to the Orcs. Mordrun is a place of fighting, training, war, and fear. Only the strongest of the other races venture to it. The Emperor usually orders a strong military leader to go to the Orc capital, if they need to be informed of anything. ORCISH CULTURE Orcs have a very strict, and painful way of life, which makes them so strong. Since birth Orcs are put to the test. Once they reach the age of 5 they are thrown into a cage with a deadly spider. The Orc cub must fight the spider for the sake of his own life. If the cub wins they are considered worthy to be an orc. If they loose...well, they are spider food. Every day Orcs train to the extreme. They hit each other to the death with deadly axes and clubs. When they are not practising on each other, they are delivering deadly blows to training dummies, or training their appetite by eating odd things. Due to orcs large weight and muscle mass, they must eat often, and in big amounts. Orcs also tend to have a tough time running, and swimming, due to their weight. It is not surprising to find orcs dead due to, or starvation. Orcs are grown up to be tough, and therefore any easy going, sensitive, or all around not tough, or strong orcs are either killed or banished from orc society. Other means of “taking care” of the soft orcs includes decapitation, and mounting of the orcs head on a pike, and placing it outside Mordrun for all to see. OTHER SUBRACES Other subraces of Orc, besides Orkaei include the Goblin, a small, dwarf size creature commonly found conning, scamming, irritating, or all around bothering the other races. Goblin’s are often used to deter people away from things the Orc want, or need to do in secrecy. Another sub-race of Orcs include the Ogre. The Ogre is a tremendous, large, and all around mad type of orc. The only appear in large numbers in times of war. The Orkaei tend to use Ogre’s as Berserkers due to their large mass. Ogre’s mostly live in forests and caves, away from others, and are EXTREMELY territorial. Ogre’s tend to not speak to others, and do not live with other Orcs, most live around areas strongly inhibited by other Ogres’ and socialize between their own sub-race the most. STRENGTH (( Due to most Orcs strength the way to EASILY take them on is listen below, NOTE: Orcs can be taken on by ANYONE and the other race could most definitely win, but the easiest way to kill the various orcs is listed. Orkaei - 2 people Goblin - 1 person Ogre - 4 people ))